


Tenderness

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Lilac.” Have Gamora reminiscing about something that isn’t quite gentleness.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Tenderness

Gamora twirls the little knife that Thanos gave her. The room is too dark, but the jewels in the handle gleam a little. She remembers it held in his massive purple hand. Balanced on his fingertip.

Now she knows he was trying to distract her. What she wasn’t ready to see.

She knew it then, too. She wasn’t a fool. But something about him made her want to pretend.

Is she ready now? She doesn’t twitch. She knows how not to close her eyes. But she presses her fingers to the gems every time and thinks of impossibly large hands.


End file.
